Conventionally, an electric motor with reduction gear in which a motor body and a reduction gear are unitized has been used as a drive source for a power window apparatus, and a sunroof device, etc., and an electric motor with brush in which a current is supplied to armature coils via brushes and a commutator has been widely used as a motor body.
The electric motor with brush is provided with a motor case (yoke) in which a pair of magnets is fixed to an inner circumferential surface thereof, and an armature having an armature shaft is rotatably accommodated inside the motor case. The armature is provided with a plurality of armature coils. In order to supply the current to these armature coils, a commutator (rectifier) is fixed to the armature shaft, and a pair of brushes is held at a brush holder mounted in the motor case. Each of the brushes is in slide contact with an outer circumference of the commutator, and when each of the brushes is connected to a power source, the current is supplied to each of the armature coils via the brushes and the commutator at a predetermined timing to rotate the armature.
This above electric motor is provided with a power-supply connector part in order to connect each brush to the power source, and since the connector part is connected to an external connector located on a power-source side, the current is intended to be supplied to the brushes.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-346355) discloses an electric motor in which a power-supply connector part is integrally formed with a brush holder made of a resin; the brush holder is sandwiched and fixed between an opening end of a motor case and a gear case of a reduction gear; and the connector part is caused to project outside the motor case from between the motor case and the gear case.